What Happens In Vegas,Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas
by TwistedXmo
Summary: A Seaquel, To "Waking Up In Vegas" Duncan And Gwen left the past of What happen in Vegas,But That Night in Vegas did Gwen and Duncan have Safe Sex? Find out! Parings At First DxC TxG, Mainly, Review please! :Rated T:
1. Chapter 1:Things Change, for the good

**(A/N: This is Part two Of "Waking up in Vegas, Read that first before reading this,"**

**Wow this is too Long, but I had fun making this, and had to write this down, **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, trust me I love reviews there like little hugs on the computer lol : ) **

* * *

Story: "What Happens In Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas" ,

A DxG Story, be warned. Couples Starting in this Story,

DxC,: Courtney And Duncan GxB,: Geoff And Bridgette HxL : Harold And LeShawna HxN : Heather And Noah TxG: Gwen And Trent

(More Later)

* * *

_**Chapter One Of: "Things Change, for the good."**_

**One Month Later;**

I can't actually believe that I, Gwendolyn Miranda Davison, said yes, I am getting married to Trent. He propose to me the most romantic way, Played me this song, under the stars at midnight and held out a black box with a diamond. Trent has been planning to ask that question during high school, he said. But after since that whole crazy thing in Vegas with me and Duncan, He has been… curious of me and Duncan's relationship but we slowly reconnected are love.

We got a some apartment, same one Courtney and Duncan are living in too, but there building is way further than ours.

I'm going to a community college, Mountain West Point, getting a studies degree, being writer has always been my dream, as for drawling, has been a hobby, As for a job I am working at a coffee shop and Trent is working for his dad, he hates it but hey at least he gets paid, he said.

I was laying on the couch, lately I have been getting sick, the nausea and vomiting was taking me by surprise when I least expect it, mostly in the morning, what's wrong… thinking about it… Well Trent isn't the best cook out there, when I come home for a late dinner.

But I also felt drain, wobbly, I felt like some part of the days I wanted to faint but then sat down breathing slightly and then the I felt better again, I have been working like crazy, I thought.

As I was on the Couch I felt the vomiting already rushing to my throat and I ran into the bathroom, throwing up… once again. I looked up at the clock, seeing I had to be at work in ten minutes. Shit, I thought.

I sanitary up my face and brushed my teeth and soon locked the house door and pulled out my phone calling their house.

It rang about three times till I heard Courtney.

"Courtney and Duncan's Apartment, Courtney speaking." Said the preppy tone death girl.

I rolled my eyes, does she seriously have to say that every time!?

I soon got into my car, A 67 jet black bet Mustang; Duncan helped me get this car, after winning it in a "contest", As My 19th Birthday Present. Trent is upset by that, he only wrote me a song and made me breakfast in bed, since we are on a low budget, We could have stayed with are parents, but since my mother has three sons, she needed me out of the house, being a single mom is enough hard work as it is, and I still help pay the bills at my old house.

As for Trent, his parents are loaded, He's dad is a big time lawyer, the one always helping the big celebrity out in the time of law. His mother was a stay home mom, after inventing some medicine that does work less in 5 minutes, she always cared about Trent, but Trent didn't want his parents babying over him, what is with it and his "Man pride." But I didn't dare to start a fight with Trent on that besides we only need are self's, we don't need money, just love.

"Hey Courtney, its Gwen, do you have any pills for nausea?" I turned on my car and then hurried and turned down the "Devil" Music as Courtney would say.

"Ah, I think so, I have some Preludes, and-" Courtney replied.

I hurried and cut her off once she said that.

"Ok I'm coming over right know." I was in a rush.

"Ok."

I snapped my phone shut and moved my way thru the apartments. Courtney and Duncan just barely moved in together, after Courtney told her parents she was in love with Duncan, though, I never heard Duncan say it back to her, he would just kiss her, that's pretty upsetting, I say, Duncan isn't the guy that will ever say he is in love, even if he was. Courtney moved out, without her parents giving her a dime, saying she ruining her whole life with some ex convict, I'm actually proud of Courtney, turning away everything just for her and Duncan, but I couldn't say the same thing about Duncan. He still gets in troulbe, and now works at this tattoo/ piercing place called. "Hell Hole." It was a nice environment Duncan was only a intern there, learning how to work becoming a tattoo artist, Duncan has some amazing talent in drawling, he never drew on paper, He only carved into the school desk or the side of the wall, so now his learning to do it on the skin, and as for piercing, well Duncan's already got that covered.

Our Friendship has been the same, even though that rollercoaster of feelings I felt with Duncan in Vegas, will that's just say it stayed in Vegas, we never want to bring it up. But I did place Duncan's class ring around this Necklace and still have it to this day on me.

I shouldn't say Duncan's Class ring, Of course no one knows about that not even Duncan or Trent, I should say my wedding ring, and I giggled at. So cheap, I thought, Even though I have a real engagement ring on my fingre, it wasn't the brightest, or biggest, but it meant something more than I'll ever know, same with Duncan's class- I mean Me and Duncan's memory. I called it a memory because that what that ring meant for us. I did give Duncan the camera of our trip to Vegas, but yet I still haven't seen those pictures it would be to weird I thought.

I finally arrived and sighed looking up at where they lived and pasted going up the stairs.

"Why does there have to be the 5th floor!" I cried going up the steps.

I soon reached it A-56, it was a baby blue door, mostly all the doors were painted different colors, still up to this point Duncan believes where living in a gay community, soon Duncan made me believe it was true too.

I knocked on the door; I look down seeing they had a welcome mat that said.

"Home Sweet Home." It has flowers all over it, gage, and then I notice someone tagged spray paint on it, and I couldn't help but giggle, knowing who would do that, and thinking more if Courtney ever found out about it.

I sat there for a moment and the door open slowly seeing me, She still had short mocha hair as her skin was tan with freckles that covered her whole nose, I always thought she had this snarl on her face always, We still dislike each other, but learned to control are self's since I was Duncan's best friend and since Courtney was his, Well Princess, Courtney of course learn to control her anger management, yes you said it the own C.I.T needed help, I knew that seen the day I meet her, finally she knew it herself to.

"Hey." She said smiling at me.

"Hey." I hurried and walked in before she said anything else.

She handed me the box of pills.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you ok?" she asked, She looked at me head to toe, thinking she can see how I'm feeling, of course I couldn't help but glare.

"Yeah, Just a little sick." I softly touched my stomach.

"And yet you're still going to work?" She rolled her eyes, looking back at me.

"Have to, missing out a lot of days."

She was about to ask why till she hear her phone going off.

"Crap, sorry, it must be my work!" Courtney worked with Trent is the lawyer business, of course she was way father ahead than Trent was, she was a hard worker, I have to give her props on that, as for me, I sometimes slack off. She ran off into her room and out comes Duncan brushing his teeth, only wearing his pants on without this shirt, I was use to seeing Duncan that way, I mean I seen him nude for crying out loud, I think I can handle him being shirtless for a minute. He is looking at me weird, as I smiled and waved at him.

"Morning sunshine!" I teased. Duncan was never a morning person, like never, he hated the mornings, he was like a five year old begging not be woken and sleep in all day, but still to this day Duncan hasn't changed at all.

He spat into the kitchin's sink and washed his toothbrush.

"What you doing here this early?" he asked.

I sat on the snack bar seats and rubbed my forehead.

"Had to get some pills." I looked at the boxed starting to read what it said, hey maybe Courtney still hates me from that thing in Vegas, I had to make sure she wouldn't over does me, I smiled at my own joke inside my head till I heard Duncan speak once more.

"Why?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Feeling a little sick."

"Bummer."

I nodded. I glanced behide Duncan seeing the clock on his stove just five more minutes, I grunted as I stood up. Just why, why did Heather's father have to own that coffee place!

"Well I have to go." I grabbed my keys and let out a quick wave before leaving.

"Tell Courtney I said thanks about the pills." I looked back at the Box and looked at Duncan. He smiled a little as I gasped.

"Duncan, smiling, at 8:25 am!? Gasp, totally O-M-G moment!" I started laughing as Duncan glared back at me shoving me out his apartment.

"Sure, sure, don't go spreading it around demons child! Bye Sweetheart." He waved walking outside his porch seeing me walking, no more like running down the stairs.

"You guys just had to get the 5thfloor!" I cried while going down the stairs and heard Duncan laughing.

"Just for you babe."

I rolled my eyes and got into my car and see Duncan smiling at me and waved before I left to work.

**

I got there around 9:38, eight minutes late, great I'm in, as Duncan would say. "Deep shit."

I shut off my car and seeing at the window Geoff was there today, thank god, I sighed. Geoff also worked there with me too, seeing how Geoff being so many costumers, Heather's dad , Gerry ,couldn't refuse to that. Even though Geoff is slow at points and doesn't understand how to make coffee, he did his best and that's why he is the manager, whenever Heather isn't around, Heather also worked there to, never lifted up one fail nail on her hand, she was the store's owner, of course she didn't' have to do anything.

"Hey Geoff." I greeted, letting out a quick wave and walked behide the counter throwing on an apron.

"Sup Dudette!?" He yelled, not only is Geoff the party person, he is a morning person, ah I can understand why Duncan hates the morning.

I smiled back , I couldn't be mad at Geoff, he was one of my best friends, weird, but still a good friend, I been to lots of his parties, and actually waking up to a hangover like no other, Geoff of course taken care of me, same as for Duncan, they knew when I went to Geoff's party, one of them had to take care of me, I don't mostly go to Geoff's party, maybe one every month, as Geoff had it every weekend.

Trent showed up to the parties once in a while, only to be there for maybe less than two hours and went home, he likes parties but he always felt the need he should be doing something than this. I can't believe sometimes Trent would pick me up at Geoff house at 4 in the morning just to drive me home, so sweet of him. He knew I needed a break from the work life, and school work, just me collage isn't a walk around the park, working all day and going to school at night is as hard as it can get, the last time I been to Geoff party was two weeks ago, of course I wasn't in the mood to drink, I just talked to the drunks giggling with Bridgette. I haven't been drunk since Las Vegas, just remembering it was a memory.

**

After work it was about 7:30. I hung up my apron as give a quick high five to Geoff leaving this hell hole and going to a new one, school. I got home, I had two hours of freedom, since my class started at 9:30, I took the night school because I needed to get job, to help pay for this apartment and my mom with my little brothers, I would mostly just set on the steps of the apartment and start doodling, it was my break away from life, drama, this pencil was my escape from the real world, Trent didn't get off till then, I barley even see him anymore, out of all the people I see mostly is-

"Hey Sweetheart." I looked at Duncan, standing there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Sup?" I asked looking back down and shut my notebook.

"Just taking Scruffy for a walk." I looked at his shoulders seeing he had a hairy half dyed hair on it being Green with this evil look in the spider's eyes, not at me of course. I love Scruffy, he was like the dog I never owned, but loved it anyways.

Duncan held his arm out to me as I seen Scruffy crawling towards me, somehow that spider likes me, other being Duncan, As to Courtney's relationship to the spider, loathed it.

"Hey Scruffy!" I teased it as it jumped on my hand going up my shoulder.

As it was talking a walk around my body I laughed."You know Spiders don't need to take walks."

"I know, he's not a spider, his tarantula babe."

I rolled my eyes. "Same thing." I laughed a litter and Duncan sat next to me on the steps staring at his Spid- I mean tarantula walking around my neck, I couldn't help but giggle.

"So how was work?" I asked.

Duncan just shrugged.

"This lady came in for her first tattoo, she was about 17, short 'a hot, but then fainted once she seen that needle that Jason pulled out, Couldn't help but laugh at that, but all and all, that's the most excited event that came across my day today, you?" I started laughing; I remember the first time I got my tattoo done.

I was actually with Duncan as his buddy, Reaper, did it on me.

It was behide my neck, hiding behide my hair, which by the way grew out to my mid back as of now.

"_Life is rather like a tin of sardines – we're all of us looking for the key"_

It has a key behide the quote behide my neck that was rusty old fashion looking, got this quote after my father pasted away from cancer, and after me and Trent's break up that happen around during high school. I didn't aspect to ever be his girlfriend again though; I lost my first true love and my best friend, meaning my father. So Duncan, as a friend, told me about Reaper and said he was the best at this, Reaper did a amazing job, for it being done in this basement was actually clean and nice. Duncan started gaining his knowledge about tattoos once he saw mine and asked Reaper If he could teach him.

"Gwen?" Duncan asked as I was lost in thought thinking of the past. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

He started chuckling, "When are you not?"

"True." I nodded.

Just then I looked down seeing Scruffy making his way down my shirt going into my shirt area.

"Hey, Hey Scruffy those aren't yours"! I begged digging my hand in my shirt. Trying to catch Scruffy, Duncan couldn't help but laugh.

"That's my boy!" He teased I glared back up at him.

"Do something!" I yelled.

I seen Duncan smile grew wider. "Well if you incent." He moved his hand to my boobs as I got up,

"Not that way!" I yelled Duncan couldn't help but laugh and that that's when Scruffy made it back up to my shirt as I started at Duncan laughing.

"Wow, Scruffy who knew you were such a prev, like your daddy." I teased brushing Scruffy ruff hair.

"Learns from the best." He smirked as he stood up too. "Hey its 9:20, you should be heading out." He pointed his watch at me as my eyes widen.

"Shit! It's Nine already? Great." I than felt Scruffy on top of my hair as I unlocked the door entering me and Trent's apartment.

It was on the first floor thank god. I walked in my room as Duncan started going thru the kitchen.

"Damn you guys have nothing in this kitchen." He said going through empty boxes.

I finally found my binder and countless books and headed back in the kitchen, living room.

"I know, it's a hell hole." I felt Scruffy now going across my face.

"Bye Scruffy, Ruffy!" I brushed my hand on it and gently pulled Scruffy off of my head, and handed Scruffy to his daddy, Duncan.

"Scruffy, Ruffy?" Duncan walked out questioning my pet name I gave the pet Tarantula.

"Yes!" I shut my door locking it and threw the key into my backpack. Duncan walked me to my car.

"I miss having my lizards." I sighed.

"Why don't you have them again?" Duncan asked.

"Trent is allergic to lizard's scales on it."

Duncan started laughing. "Damn that sucks, I like Angus but as for Vampyra, well she is an asshole to me, no offense."

It was True my pet Lizard, Vampyra didn't care for Duncan, She hated everyone I swear, She would always try to bite him whenever she can, She was a bitch most of the time, I swear I should have called her Courtney instead of that impressive name I called her, As for Angus, he was the cutest lizard ever, it was tan with a ruff skin of spikes on his head, He loved Duncan, he would play with Duncan threw out the whole night whenever Duncan came to my house just to chill.

"Yeah well Jake is taken care of the, hopefully there still alive." I laughed and open my car door.

Duncan shared a laugh also and placed his arm on top of my car looking down at me.

"But Vampyra only likes your brother, so I'm sure there safe." He smiled as I smiled back and looks back at my clock in my car.

"Well see yeah Duncan." I said.

"Later." He slams the car door as I turned on my car and blasting the 98 mute, an old but great punk band ever.

Duncan heard it threw my car and threw up his rock hand nodded to the music and laughed doing the same thing and left driving away to school.

* * *

Hope You enjoyed the First Chapter of this, Please Feel free to Review, until next time,**_ TwistedXmo_**


	2. Chapter 2:In the eyes of a Goth

**A/N:** **Yay I made a new chapter, So I'm not grounded yet, some Family drama happen, So My mom doesnt care about my grades... yet... So Enjoy and REVIEW please. Can you be nice in the reviews please, I mostly get reviews that say "MAKE MORE!!" Its like Can i get a please in the reviews? lol Tell me your favorite parts! Warning a Sex scene is on this, But I skipped the info on that, anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: "In the eyes of a Goth"**_

* * *

I watch her drive away. Gwen and me have been alright since that trip in Vegas, thank god, I didn't want to lose her as a friend, It's only been a month and I felt me rushing to soon with things with Courtney, I already got her to move in with me, which isn't me. I sighed and looked around. "Ready to go home Scruffy?" I said to him and he jumped out my hand trying to run away.

I chuckled a little. "I know, she scares me too." I picked up scruffy and started walking back to my house; Scruffy is petrified of Courtney, who can blame him, she always throwing plates, her shoes, and an iron at me! If she found out I have Scruffy living in the house, I'll be dead. I finally reached to the apartment and seen her white PT Curser parked. "Shit," I murmur.

I place Scruffy in the back of my pocket and slightly patted it. "Let's see if we make it out alive."

I started going up the stairs, already half way and I'm already losing my breath, Gwen is right, why did we have to get the highest floor, Maybe I'm just getting fat? Naw, oh wait I remember, The Princess said, and I quote "I don't want to get robbed." Which I found that as a dim joke, who would want to rob my house, I don't think no one has the backbone to, before I knew it I was already at the door, baby blue. I looked around and took in a big sigh pulled out my key and gently opened it.

The living room was dim, as the T.V was on mute. "Babe?" I quietly said, I looked around, not hearing anything, I sighed in relief, shut the door and than once I shut the door I heard Courtney screaming on her PDA, coming out the bathroom. "No, You Tell the IRS, We need a meeting tomorrow, 8 Am sharp!" She snapped her phone, breathing heavily.

"Why it so dark in here?" I asked turning on the lights.

She was still in her business outfit, long dark tan skirt going past her knee's and a Women's business jacket, Her hair was still in a bun with her glasses on.

"Sorry, didn't have time." She lifted her phone slightly in the air while I nodded. Courtney was a lawyer something, I don't know I don't pay addition, she also worked with Elvis, meaning Trent, I find it weird, but she thinks it's funny, thinking I would be jealous that Elvis works with the princess, I feel bad for him actually, just thinking about it, was giving me a frosty shiver.

I suddenly felt Scruffy in the back of my pocket trying to get out, my eyes widen in horror.

"Well, I'm beat…" So I tried my hardest to get out of the living room/ Kitchen/ Study hall, but then I heard that voice screech.

"Dunky!" She cried, more like whined.

I turned around and seen her smiling. "Give me a kiss, silly!" She smiled and I felt Scruffy freaking out in my back pocket.

"Um, Court, I'm really," I started, but then I see her face started to glare at me, once she had that glare on her, it won't go away till three more days, I rapidly felt my feet going to her, I was in this trance, something about the way Courtney was whining, was becoming a lust desirer, and so I gave her a quick peck, I tried to pull away but Courtney pulled me in more, Mostly I was the one that did this, But since Scruffy was still in my pocket. I tried to hide my urges, but failed.

Courtney only made out with me whenever she was having a hard day at work, It seem like the only thing to get her thoughts off of work out of her mind was to have sex, and I said it, Finally we have been having sex, Finally! You don't know how long I waited for that, What I wanted to see between her tan legs, I was deep in thought, with my eyes close thinking of Courtney's body, and sooner or later I felt are kisses going deeper, I heard her slightly moaning. I felt Scruffy crawl out of my pocket and didn't care, I started taking out Courtney rubber band in her hair while messing up her hair as she ripped off my shirt, Sooner or later we was both nude…doing it.

* * *

**[Don't worry I'll Skip This Part lol]**

*****

*****

*****

* * *

"Oh, Duncan." She sighed in relief as I laid down back on the couch trying to catch my breath. "That felt good." I felt the room getting hotter and lay back onto the couch; I closed my eyes hearing nothing but the quietness with the deep breathing in the air.

"Ahh!" Courtney cried. I looked down seeing Scruffy crawling on her bare leg.

"Shit." I whispered.

Courtney grabbed one of her books on the night stand and was about to throw it on Scruffy, I soon clutched her wrist and pulled it harder, Her eyes darted at mine, in shock.

"Courtney chill, It's Scruffy!" I said.

She looked around and back into my face, this time her dark black eyes where turning red.

"What the hell is he doing in here!!?" She cried.

I hurried and threw my boxers on while picked up Scruffy, I brushed him and smiled and got up, walking back into our bedroom.

"Wait!" Courtney cried cashing after me.

I was soon in the room, putting Scruffy in the closet, I made his own home with one of Courtney's old shoes boxes, and I shoved the box on the highest shelf so she couldn't take it.

I turned around and seen Courtney having the blanket wrapped around her. It was funny seeing her hair all messed up and her structure of her neatly makeup all rubbed off on her with her face, ah priceless.

"How could you! I told you not to bring him!" She raised her finger at me.

"He's my pet!" I rolled my eyes and walked past her heading to the bathroom.

"So! When I tell you not to do something I me-" And that's when I slammed the bathroom door locking it.

"Duncan!" She yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh and turning on the cold shower.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

Another exam, I can't it anymore, I was scanning the paper looking at my notes seeing I wrote in like Dutch, I shook my head and slam it against the desk, Suddenly I felt the throw up going back up to my throat , I sat up while everyone was staring at me.

"Miss Gwendolyn Please explain yourself please!?" The Professor yelped, She was the those up tight old lady's All I can do is shake my head running out the class room, I heard some peoples where gasping, breathless, while I heard the snickers coming from the mean girls in the backside of class room, and it is true, no matter where you go you will find the indicate, preppy wanna-be's mean girls.

I made it all the way to the girl's restroom hurling it up. I shook my head looking at the toilet. "What is wrong with me?" I inquired. I looked around seeing I was alone in the bathroom. I went to wash my face. I opened my purse seeing the pills that Courtney gave me. I looked back into the mirror.

It's like I was trying to find out what I missing? Trent didn't' cook anything last night. The last time I threw up besides this week was about couple's months ago, I gotten food poison where Trent parents took me out to eat, Note to self never going to eat sea food in my life. I rarely throw up, besides it really hurts my ribs since I'm too skinny.

I slid on the bathroom ground, it was freezing, dirty, smelly, did I did I mention it was dirty? I started shaking and reached in my shirt grabbing the necklace holding it super tight. Why am I feeling this way? I looked down seeing the class ring. "Class of 09" I suddenly thought I was going to throw up but once I rushed myself to sit up, I felt dizzy. I hurried and grabbed the wall before I fell into the ground.

"Ah!" I cried, my back is aching once again. I got up slowly and went outside calling someone.

I began calling but no one answered, but then I heard his voice.

"Aye not here, you know what to do."

I sighed and sat on the bench outside my school. "Duncan, it's Gwen, Can you pick me up, I feel really sick and don't think I can drive, please call back, bye." I hung up closing my eyes feeling my whole body getting sore. I wish I can be numb, not feeling this unspeakable pain. I suddenly heard everyone coming outside talking, about me. "She just ran out the class room!" "Pretty funny man." "She's just craving attention." I ignore all those stupid comments while everyone went to their car leaving, well all but one.

"You ok?" I heard a soft sweet voice I looked up seeing Cody. Cody has been so what of my friend in my class I had with Professor Thompson. I nodded slightly looking back to the ground. The thing I like about Cody, how caring he was, yet how annoying, he like my little brother that won't leave me alone, some days it was sweet and polite, others it was frustrating and bothersome. "Cody, I'm fine…" I said, I didn't want Cody to be with me at this moment, I still feel sick than before. "Well do you need a ride home?" he offered. I shook my head. "Someone's coming." I snapped. "Who?" He asked. Again with the million questions with this child. I grunted. "Duncan…" "Did you call him?" he asked. "Yes, But he didn't answer."

"It's been 15 minutes Gwen, I can take you home?" I rolled my eyes. "With your stupid bus pass tokens, I'm fine..."

"Pfff, Fine then." He still didn't move though. Why am I fighting with Cody, He was just trying to me polite, it's like I having these mood swings.

"Sorry." Was all I had to say then he added. "It's cool."

We sat there in silence till a black tinted ford trunk pulled up right in front of me.

Duncan. I knew it was him. "I thought Duncan didn't answer?" Cody asks confused.

"One thing about Duncan that you don't know, he always there for me, thanks Cody for waiting, bye." I patted Cody shoulder and walked into the trunk meeting Duncan.

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View;**

* * *

"You ok?" I asked, I watched Gwen slowly climbing into my trunk. "No, I just called you to take me home because I wanted to ride in this piece of junk." She said sarcastically.

I did a half laugh. "Ouch." I started the trunk again and began to drive away. It was quite, we didn't speak till Gwen slightly touched my shoulders. "Duncan, I didn't mean that, your trunk, it's nice." It sounded like she was about to cry.

I puzzled a look on her. "Why in the heck are you going to cry?" I asked. She looked away and yelled.

"I don't know ok!?" she yelled. "What's up, with the bipolar shit?" I asked we pulled up to a red light; I looked at her while she was holding her stomach.

"I don't know." She whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Well stop it will you, I'm not in the mood either." I looked around and hit the red light going faster than before. Gwen was used to my driving so she didn't always have a panic attacked like Courtney.

"Why?" Gwen asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Courtney caught me." I said that simple. Gwen looked at me with her big orbs dark green eyes. "You cheated?!" she yelled. She whacked my arm while I started laughing. "Gwens, No, I mean, She found out about Scruffy!" I started laughing till Gwen fell back into the leather seat. "Oh." She said.

I nodded while going on with my story. "Anyways, do you think you can take care of Scruffy for a while?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Of course." I smiled and threw my arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Sweetheart." She lend her head on my shoulders sighing. "Duncan, I really don't feel good."

I looked down seeing her. "Maybe you should go to the doctors?" I asked. She shook her head. "Maybe it's like the 24 hour flu bug."

I sighed. "Gwen you been sick for about a week…"

I started driving once again not speaking to Gwen, yet I was still holding on to her while she rested her head on my chest falling asleep, I felt bad for Gwen, I really do, she has to work every day, counting the weekends, And going to night school. She only gets about three hours to sleep every day. Trent is so slow, I wish he notice this, that way he can be a man, go to his parents asking for help, meaning the money, but he rather watch his girlfriend work her ass off, getting sick just for him, and I bet she is getting sick because of the stress going on, and to top it off they want to have a wedding soon, first they need money, hello! But hey nobody wants to listen to the stupid Juvie friend!

We finally pulled up to our apartments and I reached to Gwen's house. I turned off the car and sat there in silence while I look down, observing Gwen slightly breathing in a deep slimmer. I didn't want to wake her, she look very tried, and peaceful. I looked out the window staring at the dark night, hearing the crickets singing. I checked the time reading it was 1:13 am. I notice Trent's car wasn't there. I put that thought in the back of my head though and lend my head on Gwen's head. I inhaled the scent of Gwen's passion fruit shampoo and smiled. I remember that scent when I was with her in Vegas, in the park making out with her smelling it in her locks, it smelt astonishing. I started nuzzled my head deeper in her hair. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but Dammit did her hair smell amazing. I slowly yawned and close my eyes. I can rest my eyes for about a minute or two. Suddenly I slowly started dreaming of Courtney yelling at me and I jumped up. "Ah!" I cried looking around and notice Gwen woke up looking at me.

"Where here?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded. "Yeah..." I said trying to catch my breath.

She looked at me confused and grew a smirk on her lips. "Did you scream?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" She nodded and laughed. "Sure." We got out the car and then I heard Gwen grasping her stomach. "Ouch!" she cried. I hurried and rushed to her holding her up while she was about to collapse.

"Here" To some extent, I swung her over me holding in the cheesy bridal style holds, and began to walk to her apartment. She smiled at me. "Thanks." She drove in her purse pulling out her keys and handed them to me. I jingled the key lock and finally got it open kicking the door down. "Shh!" She cried I laughed. "What?" I asked. She whispered into my ear. "Trent's sleeping." She said. I looked around and looked out the door way and said. "Than why isn't his car here?" I asked. Gwen was motionless holding on to me, looking out the doorway also. "Oh…that's strange... "She quietly said, frowning. "Don't worry; I'm sure Courtney got him doing some big project at his work." Gwen rolled her eyes. "She does always make them do that." I nodded. "Sorry my girl's a freak." "I'm sorry you're living with the freak." We shared a laughed still between the doorway and Gwen broke the silence. "Duncan….?" And asked looking away at me.

"Huh?" I asked. She looked around and back to me. "You can let me down now…."  
I started laughing, wow talk about awkward. "Opps sorry!" I slightly put her down while she strolled to her sofa. "Thanks." She smiled and looked at her grandfather clock. "You should get home, it's one and Courtney's going to flip out." I shrugged throwing myself into her sofa. "I'm already in ape shit with her." Gwen sighed and pointed to the door.

"Go." She said. I started laughing, "Being controlling are we?" I asked. She grunted.  
"Just go!" She yelled. I knew she was getting mad, more of her Bipolar shit. She has been like this past week, I nodded and walked to her door, before I left I looked at her, talking to her being serious.

"Are you sure, I don't want you here alone?" I asked, and it was true, her being alone in this apartment, didn't make me feel safe to where she was at.

She nodded smiling. "Don't worry, I'm going to take some pills and go to sleep, seriously Duncan, if I need anything, I'll call you." She smiled her bright white teeth at me while I nodded. I shut the door and heard her locking it.

I soon got into my car about to go home for another fight with the C.I.T, Just peachy.

* * *

**Untill Next Time! And I wanted to add Cody, a little ten seconds of fame for him :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Bad news weakens us

_**(A:N/ So, I Do'nt know if you know, But I'm deprssed. I have'nt been myself lately, And I have this folder stored in my laptop for a long time and forgotabout it, so plese enjoy this chapter, I love you guys, Please review, I need friends at this time, and it's going to take a while for me to update any storys, but you guys rock, please wait for me, I hope i can get out of this depression. I am already taking some pills to make me feel better and going to get some counseling, So with that said, Onto This crazy story, and Kids under 18 please do'nt read the dream. If you do, Then go for it, but it's a warning i just gave you. onto the story, Enjoy.)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: "Bad ****news** weakens us."_

**_Gwen's Point Of View This whole Chapter_**

* * *

I was having that dream again, more of a flashback.

**(Warning Dream is rating M for mature)**

**

* * *

**

_The best night of my life, even though we was Drunk, It ended out with a bang._

"_Wow, you think you can touch me down there?" I teased, as Duncan brushed his hand up my short mini wedding dress._

"_I am your husband now; I can do whatever the hell I want to do." His cold chuckle laughs hit my neck as he lend down kissing me, I couldn't help but to moan._

"_Duncan..." I grumbled._

_Duncan lifted his head up looking at me and smirked. __He started grabbing one of my legs into the air, as I was lying flat on my back, letting him do what so ever._

_He lifted up my leg slowly rubbing it. "You're so soft."He whispered to himself. I started blushing more deeply as he said that._

_His hand went more up my dress and soon grabbed the garter off my leg, slowly sliding it off._

_It was black with a white ribbon going threw out it._

"_Lovely" Duncan smiled back at me as I just giggled._

_Duncan lends back down at me and started kissing me harder. Soon the kisses turned into make outs as the make out turn into taking off are clothes, in the end, we started doing it._

"_Ahh Duncan!" I cried, as I felt him thrusting into me, with full force._

"_Gwen! You're so tight!" Duncan gasped for air as he was entering me, grunting._

_I felt the rush, not that much pain, because it was too damn good; it felt right, like we belong with each other. Like a perfect pair fitting into one. We become one that perfect night in Las Vegas, in a crummy hotel. I never, ever had sex like this; Trent was so soft, gentle, too Comterable. As for Duncan, he was rough, demanding, wild, like a dog, and I didn't want it to be another way._

_As we finally hit are orgasm, we both screamed in pleasure, as I finally woke up._

* * *

**(End of Dream; Back to Rated T for Teen)**

**

* * *

**

"Ah!" I jumped up as I heard another voice scream also "Ah!"

"Trent?" I asked. It was pitch black, I could'nt see anything.

"Gwen?" I heard the light flicker on, seeing Trent, still in this business outfit.

I looked over at the nightstand seeing the clock, reading the time. "It's four o'clock, where the hell have you been?!"

"Working, late." He responded flatly.

"At four in the morning?" I asked.

He nodded and pinch his forehead. "I'm going to kill Courtney, All she does is gives me stupid projects to work on! Even though she's supposed to do that shit, I'm only her assistance, not her freaking slave!"

He fell onto our bed, as I looked over my shoulder seeing him.

"I'm sorry Trent." I lead my head on to his shoulders, as he leads his head into my hair.

"It's ok." He said disappointed.

"No, it's not," I signed and lowered my voice. "Just call your dad-"I soon got cut off by Trent,

"No way," He hissed.

"Trent?" I asked.

"No." he turned his head the other way.

I sighed. "Fine."

Trent is so uptight about this, hey if my dad had the money I'll ask for it, but since his pride. Trent told me about his and his father relationship, and the point to that, their wasn't no relationship, Trent's dad was never there for him, He was always busy, Trent told him off the day he moved out and his dad told him. "Don't come crying to me for any money then!" Those words keep Trent to this day to never speak to his dad.

We dropped the subject and both fell asleep, a waiting a new day.

******

I curled up under the blankets, lingering right on the outside edges of sleep, still enjoying my warm spot in the bed, holding onto Trent's embrace. Thinking of this spot, wear I'm going to be the rest of my life, with Trent. Almost drifting off to sleep again...When a suddenly, a pang of nausea hits me. I bolt out of bed and make it to the toilet just in time. As I was throwing up again, for the 6th time I thought. What is wrong with me?

I felt a warm hand touch my back. "You need to go to the doctors Gwen."

I shook my head. "No…"

"Why not?" He complained.

"Because, I hate the doctors."

Trent and I both knew we was going to end up fighting again. So, he left and began making us coffee. I jumped in the showers and began my day. Trent left, because he had to go to work. But, he dropped me off around my work around 8:22.I walk in, seeing Heather there today, oh joy.

"What are you doing here early?! I said 8:30." She yelled, while she was on her pink sparkly phone, talking to her boyfriend, Noah.

I shrugged and walked past her heading in back, about to start this dreadful day.

******

The day went slow and boring, till I heard a ring and he walked in, the person that can brighten up my day.

"Duncan?" I asked, I sounded like a little girl.

"Wow, you sound _too_ cheerful, so the day must be hell huh?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You have no idea, And to add it on, Heather is the boss for the day." I pointed behide me, while Heather was flirting with her boyfriend and stopped, looking at me.

"What did you say Goth freak?" She cried.

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes and looked back at Duncan and mouth the words. "Help me."

Duncan nodded and smiled at me."Don't worry babe, Superman came to recues you." He winked at me as I started laughing.

Duncan jumped over the counter, moved his way to Heather, pushed Noah out of the way and grabbed Heathers shoulder.

"Hey babe," Duncan smirked.

"Go away Duncan!" Heather cried, once again.

"I can't leave without my Gwenny. I need her."

"Too bad. "She smiled.

"Back off, Duncan." Noah interrupted.

Duncan just glared at the nerd, while he back away laughing. "I was kidding."

Heather looked back at me and into Duncans face. "Why do you even need her?"

"She's got a doctor's appointment, I need to take her."

Heather just shrugged and laughed.

"Well, I do need some alone time with Noah... and no one is here… so why not?"

I smiled. "Thanks heather!"

"Don't thank me, it makes me sound nice."

"Wait, you want some alone time?" Noah asked scared. She smiled devilishly. "Oh no." He whispered.

Duncan grasps my hand, heading out the door "Have fun kids." And we left jumping into his black tinted ford trunk. We headed down the freeway till I spoke.

"So, why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I had to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok? But where we going? I'm in the mood for some tacos, it is Tacos Tuesday, I can buy us that."

"We can't, you'll be late."

"Late for what?" I asked.

"You're…"

I cut him off. "Please don't tell me…"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's the Doctor appointment, huh?"

He nodded while I screamed.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you!?"

"I can't believe Trent!"

"Well, he knew you would be pissed, that why he asked me too, and since I love to make you mad, tada! I'm here babe."

I sighed falling into the leather seat and Duncan smiled. "Babe don't get mad, that just making me happier."

I rolled my eyes and soon we pulled up to the doctors. I unbuckled my seat belt, rushed out the car and made my way to the door, Duncan ran, trying to catch up with me.

"Are you on your period?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I actually missed my period this month." I spoke casual.

He narrows his eyes. "Yes, something is wrong with you."

I grunted. "Shut it, maybe I have a big flu."

"Sure." He said and we walked in and women with blond curly hair with the name tag Jessica on her shirt. Duncan took two faster steps then me and lends across the counter and smiled.

"Hey Jessie, how are you doing today sexy?"

I rolled my eyes and approach them while slapping Duncan behide the head.

"What was that for?!" Duncan questioned.

"Um, I dono, I thought you was taken moron?"

"So, it's called harmless flirting." Duncan rubbed the back of his head, while the girl just rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"How can I help you miss?" Jessica asked.

"Hi, Um, I have an appointment with Doctor Linkin."

She grabbed this clipboard. "Gwendolyn Miranda Davison?"

She smiled and stood up. "Fellow me please Gwendolyn."

I nodded while Duncan chuckled. "Miranda?"

"Shut it." I hissed. I punch my elbow in Duncan's hard chest while he grunted.

"Bitch."

"Boo hoo." I laughed and we followed Jessica into the third door on the left in the blank white hallway. I sat down on those stupid Exam beds. It was dark blue and I sat waiting for the doctor.

"And the waiting game begins." Duncan commented as Jessica left saying. "The Doctor will be right with you."

I agreed and it got quite. My thoughts gather while I looked at Duncan.

"You know you could have waited in the waiting room, that's why it called that, you know?"

Duncan raised his left eye brow. "But, I knew you would have ended up being bored and called me in here, so I saved the trouble for you Gwenny."

I huffed and looked away and he asked. "What?"

"You know me too well." I said and I heard his laugh ringing into my ears, I soon join his laugh.

We soon heard the Door open and there he was. Doctor Linkin. He still had brown hair and not even a wrinkle in his face. That doctor helped my mom when she had me; He was the youngest Doctor in Oregon and guess who his first delivery was? Yes this Gothic girl. He used to do delivery with baby's but this last couple years he ended up just doing check up on patient, hey, at least he gets paid the same, I don't blame the guy for switching.

"Hey Gwen, how are you?" He smiled as I shook his hand.

"I'm good," I lied.

"Liar." Duncan cough threw the words while I slapped him.

"Shut it!" I cried.

The doctor laughed. "I'm sorry, have we been introduced?"

My eyes widen. "Oh sorry! Charlie, Duncan, Duncan, Charlie."

Duncan stood up, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Duncan nodded. "Same." And sat back down.

I like to call Doctor Linkin by his first name, it makes me feel cool.

"So Gwen… tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked.

I looked up into the air and started naming all my sickness.

"Well, I'm getting Nausea a lot lately, My tempter has been high, Been sleeping a lot, I feel tried quickly when I start moving around, Headaches come faster than before, I been eating a lot also too."

The doctor shook his head and wrote down in my folder. I always wonder what they put in those folders. Even Duncan tried to get a glance while he was writing and looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders, meaning he couldn't read it.

The Doctor put the cold Stethoscope in the back of me and told me to breath in and out slow.

"So… how long have you and Duncan been going out for?" He asked.

My eyes flew up and so did Duncan's. "We- we- Aren't Da-da-dat- datin-dating!" I stuttered.

And Duncan nodded. "Just friends."

Charlie laughed. "Oh, My bad."

"Well, Gwen, How have you breast been lately?" He asked.

I blushed, while Duncan smiled at me.

"Um...Actually, Short of… Tender." I looked away while the doctor sighed.

"Gwen you're 18, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yea, why?"

"Um, I think I know what is wrong with you, but… I don't want you to flip." He shut his folder. This is why I hate the doctors, there is always something wrong, I started getting nervous.

"What?" I choked.  
I soon felt Duncan holding on to my hand and I didn't look down at it, but held it, while staring at Charlie.

"Gwen, I think you're…"

"Yes?" I asked.

It got quite. Charlie took off his glasses and sat them down and looked straight up at me and said it.

"Pregnant."

* * *

_**And Yes, I had to end it there, Sorry Untill Next Time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4:Past Retold Once Again

**(A/N: & Here we are with the next Chapter sorry for the long wait everyone, please forgive me ? :( Yeah? you do? Ok yay! ) I hope everyone love this chapter, and please REVIEW! Iknow its such a hard thing to do, like, click on the review and even type out "PLease make more!" And send, but really just do haha, also let me know what you want Gwen to have, A boy or Girl? )**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: "Past Retold Once Again"_**

**_Gwen's Point of View;;_**

* * *

It was quite and I was breathless, I felt my whole body shutting down getting all numb with chills threw out my body.

"I'm… what?" I asked into a whisper.

"Well, that was I think Gwen, I can get you a appointment to the clinic with Doctor Jensen. Here how about we take a blood test right now to see if it's true ok?"

I stared there out looking at nothing but my mind was doing runs like crazy threw out my head. He said something to Duncan and just left us their.

"Congrats, if that's what you want me to say?" He spoke quietly.

I looked around, this isn't right, I wasn't suppose to have a kid this early I at least wanted to finish up collage and see if me and Trent will even work out, now, we have to be together for the kid. We're not even married yet and I'm already got a bun in the over, oh my mother is going to kill me and the money, where in the hell are we going to get the money for this kid, kids are cheap you know. .

As I was still running threw my head, I heard Duncan snapping me out of it. "Gwen, Gwen, GWEN!"

He started shaking me as I blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality. "Mmm?" I asked.

"You ready?" The doctor was there with the needle already, as I shook my head and blushed slightly. "Sorry." And held my arm out as he pinches the blood from my pale skin. "I'll be right back," And with that the doctor left again.

"Damn man, I thought we weren't going to be not that long." Duncan remark upset me a bit.

"If you have things to do, then leave, no one is stopping you." I scoffed.

He smiled lazy as he yawned. "I'm not leaving you babe." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smiled.

After fifteen minute Charlie came back with a papers and a file. "Well Gwen, we looked at your blood and well… You're pregnant." He said.

I looked up at him and said. "Please tell me this is you s sense of humor, and this is all a joke."

"I'm sorry Gwen, but it's true." He walked away and said goodbye to Duncan and also gave his card to Duncan. I didn't even want to talk to anyone at this point, which Duncan didn't like, he hated when I was quite with him.

"Let's go." I nodded as Duncan threw his arm around mine shoulder as he snickered, trying to break the ice. "I wonder if your kid is going to have a huge head like Trent's Haha." I glared at Duncan while he smiled. "What, I'm trying to make you laugh?"

"By insulting my fiancé?" I spat.

"Haha, Sorry but I hate the dude."

"I still don't even know why."

"Me either." He said quietly.

We got to the front desk again as Duncan tried, but failed again to flirt with the women as she handed me papers and book about babies and gave me a card.

We got into the car and Duncan laughed again. "Wait till Court hares about this. She is going to be so worried for you and Trent."

"Why would she be worried? The women hates me." I asked.

"She does have a heart, somewhere deep down her in her bitchy attitude, but it's there, sometimes."

"Whatever, only me and Trent need to worry about this baby, but I swear me and him was being safe."

"Safe?"

"You know, wrapping ol Johnny?" I asked Duncan cricked his nose. "Ew,"

"It's true, and I swear it never broke, this doesn't make since."

"It's god blessing for you two idiots."

We sat their driving listing to nothing as I watched outside the widow really thinking about it. When did me and Trent get out of hand in the bed, we had sex sure, but it was crazy rough sex to break the wrapper. I sat there really trying to think and nothing popped in to my head. I was pretty asleep and I dozed off in Duncan's car. Duncan had his arm still around my shoulders, brushing his finger tips onto my arm. As I was sleeping I was re living the past, remembering that Duncan was doing this same touch after we had sex, my eye flews open wide as I yelled. "Oh my god!" I yelled.

Duncan jumped super bad and even had to pull over, he was scared to death. "What's wrong you okay?" He tried to touched my belly as I slapped his hand away from me. "Don't touch me you slim ball!"

"Um, excuse me?" He roared.

"Why did you have to have sex with me?" I yelled.

Duncan eyes grew wider. "No, we, we, we, were…. Safe… right?" He asked himself as I shook my head.

"We weren't safe Duncan…" I spoke staring at him.

He started laughing hard. "Don't think that…But we couldn't, it was like…"

"A month ago?" I asked. His eye grew wider, even though it looks like he couldn't. "Gwen, No it's not true."

"Think about it Duncan, we really was… um, wild that night, I was always safe with Trent…"

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

* * *

No way, no freaking way, I can't be the dad to that thing inside Gwen's stomach. No, it's not true, it can't. "Gwen, I- I can't be the dad, we left that… episode in Vegas, we can't do this."

"You don't have to do shit Duncan, I'll do it." She looked the other way, being very pissed off, which turned me on for a slit second. "I didn't mean it like it that Gwe-"

"Oh hell you didn't Duncan, just hurry and drop me off home." She spoke. And even moved away from me and got on her side looking out the window, I frowned.

I sighed. "Fine," I turned on the car once more and started driving. As we started driving, I was thinking. Really? Me and Gwen might have a kid, this is UN real, and I always wanted a kid. But, from Gwen? Hm, I... dono. I used to like that girl but we all moved on, she is getting married with Trent while I'm, well who knows what I am with Courtney at this point. We finally pulled up to the apartment as I was at her place.

"Bye," She jumped out of the truck and slammed the door walking to her door. "Damn," I mutter myself and turned off my trunk chasing after her.

She was looking for her keys as she notice my shadow coving over hers. "What do you want Duncan."

"We need to talk." I said.

"About what? We got it covered in the car."

"No, we didn't Gwen."

"Duncan, we aren't even sure that the kid is even yours."

"I know, well at the clinic, can't we see the day you, I mean, you and Trent, or I mean us... ah conceived the baby?" I asked.

* * *

***Gwen's point of view;;**

* * *

"Yeah, they have those now…" I sighed as I opened up the door; I walked in throwing my keys into the tiny bowl that my brother made for me, as I notice Duncan walking in shutting the door.

"Ok then."Duncan said as he sat down on "his" chair. Even though he was Trent's.

"Drink?" I asked, as he shook his head and started laughing under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"You asked if I wanted a drink, you have anything in your fridge. Haha."

"Shut up." I said as giggled a little. "But, your right."

I looked over at the clock and see how I was almost late to school. "Shit."

Duncan looked at the clock and already read my mind. "I'll drive you to school, but remember to take your car home after." he laughed as he handed my keys and I nodded. "Kay."

We got into the car driving to my school. We barley said anything at all, but an idea popped into my head.

"Duncan?" I asked.

He turned his face to mine for a quick second as he looked back on the road. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, I was thinking, if the kid is yours well um, should we just tell everyone the kid is Trent's?" I asked.

Duncan stared off the road and sighed. "I… I … I don't know…yet." He said quietly, I nodded.

"Just let me know, after we go to the clinic."

"I'm going to go?" He asked.

I laughed. "Um yeah, we need to figure this shit out, unless you're bus-" I got cut off by my de.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe." He said grabbing my hand, which I wrapped my fingers into his.

Duncan had a soft spot, only I can see that spot more than anyone, even with Courtney. He still had that guard, Duncan was a best friend anyone I can ask for, having Duncan being my sons, or daughters father, I wouldn't mind it, he would be a great dad.

We got to the school as I opened the door. "Bye Duncan."

"Text me when you get home safe and sound kay?" He said I nodded.

"Promise."

"Death punch promise?" he held his fist up as I slam into his fist. "Death punch promise."

It was me and Duncan's promise hand shake. If we break the promise we get to punch each other until he arm turns purples, or mine. I got out and walked into class, I heard giggling and heard the professor hush everyone up and asked out loud in class. "Are you better Miss Gwendolyn? I don't want my class interrupted once more." She snarled at me as I nodded.

"I'm fine."

"She wishes she was fine." A girl and her friends started giggling.

I rolled my eyes; this is going to be another long night.

* * *

**Duncan's point of view;**

* * *

"So how was Gwen's appointment?" Courtney asks as she placed my "food." (Which was just a salad?)

"Um, fine, their running some test to see if she's ok."

Courtney narrowed her eyes at me as she sat. "They don't know what wrong with her?" I nodded.

"Oh, well dig in Duncan." She smiled as I looked down.

"Gee, Courtney thanks."

I graved my fork and started poking at it. "What?" She asked irritated.

"Can I warm up the chicken from last night so I can with this?" I confessed.

"No, you don't, this is healthy." She put more on my plate while I grunted.

"This is crap."

"You cook your own god damn meal then!" Courtney picked up the food walking back into the kitchen.

"Ah geez women your always starting a god damn fight!"

"Me staring the fight? You're the one bitching about meat."

"I'm not bitching, I'm just telling you!"

"Well I'm not listening!"

She walked into are room and slam the door.

"Geez drama queen." I sat on my couch and began walking the sports highlights I missed the other night. I soon fell asleep on the couch from a text from Gwen.

* * *

_To: Sunshine[PNC]: _

"_Hey Duncan, made it home safe and sound, goodnight. Sleep tight, don't let Courtney bite ;) Haha, Night Duncan, Ah I'm so bored, text back if you're up? Please__"_

* * *

I looked at how I changed her name on my phone to Sunshine[PNC] Sunshine, she is my sunshine, also my best friend, and PNC sounds for Partner N crime, We always end up getting trouble doing shit, since the beginning of high school. I laughed to myself and texted her back.

* * *

"_Good you made your promise Sunshine, Um yeah, Courtney might bite me tonight, not in a good way, we got in a little fight… again, anyways, I'm just on my couch watching porn and being bored."_

* * *

I laughed, I wasn't watching porn but I love making Gwen laugh, and knowing that she is texting me, I'm guessing Trent is either sleeping or not home yet, I looked at the clock and notice how it was almost one.

I just a got text back from Gwen.

* * *

To: Sunshine[PNC]:

"_Ew! Duncan you're sick Haha xD Ah Courtney and you fight too much: / meet me at the park yeah? Trent isn't home yet and since your already in trouble, why don't you sneak out, if you're down to? ;) Haha_._"_

* * *

I laughed as I lift the T.V on. Screw this I'm going. I hurried and texted her back.

* * *

"_On my way, =] I'm always down! Hurry your fat ass up Haha."_

* * *

I slowly slipped on my shoes getting my keys slowly, I hurried and got Scruffy that was on the couch with me also and creeped out the apartment shutting it quietly and slid down the steps and got to the bottom. I laughed to myself; I swear Courtney's my mom as I just snuck out my own damn house wow.

There was a little park in our apartment as I finally got there, I was between me and hers apartment. This are meeting spot since the first day I moved in. I notice she was already sitting down on her favorite swing as I crept up behide her and pushed her making the swing move. "Duncan!" She yelled as she was in the air swinging back down, as I laughed.

"Hey Dollface, scare yeah?" I teased as I jumped on the swing next to her.

"Just a little." She smiled as she looked at me once more.

"What was the main subject why you and princess were fighting again?" She asked.

I laughed. "Healthy food." She rolled her eyes. "Wow, you two are idiots."

"No, she is, she is ah!" I yelled as Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not the psycho?"

"She is making me psycho."

"Too late." Gwen commented laughing.

"Dude, where is Trent." I asked, as Gwen grunted.

"Who the fuck knows?" She yelled.

"He's going to get it when he gets home huh?" I smiled as Gwen nodded.

"Oh by the way, here's Scruffy." I pulled him out of my pocket as Gwen beamed.

"Scuff!" She held her arm out as my beloved spider crawled on her.

"I never had seen a girl that loves that spider then you."

"What, his family." She smiled.

Suddenly Gwen's phone started ringing I heard their song hanging by a moment. "Oh great," Gwen said as she hurried up and picked it up. "Hello... What do you mean where am I? Where the hell have you been!...huh? Working this late again, that's bullshit Trent! …. Whatever I'll see you when I get home." And that's when Gwen shut her phone.

"Ouch, want me to kick his ass?" I asked, she laughed as she shook her head. "No it's fine, but honestly Duncan, do you think Courtney has been getting Trent to do a lot of work lately?" She asked.

I sighed. "To tell you the truth, Courtney has been coming home early so that means she's has been giving Trent a shit load of work to do, so take it easy on him, besides I think your moody just cause the kid."

Gwen sighed. "Maybe your right… wait me moody?"

I laughed. "Gwen, you have been moody,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, you really haven't been moody to me, I like that." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, well I guess I'll go talk to Trent, by Duncan." She let me go and began walking as I walked back home sneaking myself in the house, I got on the couch and began counting those Z's.

* * *

**Untill next Time :) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bitter Truth

**Here Another Chapter... Review Please :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: "Bitter Truth."**_

**_Gwen's Point Of View_**

* * *

I started back at my drunken fiancée. What was his deal, again? I was stick of this life, I was sick of us hating each other during the nights we aren't together. "Are you cheating on me?" I simply said as Trent eyes grew in fear.

"What? Are you serious Gwen! I would never." Trent eyes turned hazy as I laughed. I remember high school used to be the big drama, I remember I would ask him if he liked a girl more than me that was the worst thing I had to worry about in high school.

Here I am now worried about Trent cheating on me. It was late, he was drunk, and what else was I suppose to think? He knew that, so did I.

"Okay." I turned around and made my way to our bedroom but Trent cut me off in the spin and grabbed my shoulder and I looked up at him repeated what I said.

"Are you cheating on me?" he said.

I looked up at him and spoke. "No, who in the hell could I cheat on you…" I stop myself from their cause I knew I just ate my words that I knew what he was thinking, and that person happens to be the man I just had a talk with outside in the park, Duncan.

"We're just..."Trent read the words right off my mouth.

"You said that in Vegas and look what happen."

"What happen is that we were drunk, and I thought we were never going to bring that up, ever." I snarled at him as he rolled his eyes.

I went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Trent didn't even bother to try and talk to me after that and decided to crash on the couch.

I sat in my room and pulled Scruffy out of my pocket. "Sorry you had to hear another stupid fight." I can tell Scruffy has heard fights his whole time living in the Princesses castle. I pick Scruffy in a glass container my pet lizard used to live in and closed the top. I crawled into bed; finally I felt the tears feeling me as I broke down. Trent and I weren't working out well, and it was because of me. I thought, and knew it was my fault. Even if Trent was drunk and brought it up, it just means he never really did forgive me. So why are we even together at this point? I never wanted Trent to take me back if he never forgave me.

I cried myself to sleep and even had a bad nightmare, thank god tomorrow was the weekend.

I get up hearing Trent trying to open up the door. "Gwen! Gwen!" he yelled.

I grunted and threw the pillow to the door. "Go away!" I muttered falling back into my drooled pillow.

"I said open up!"

"And I said go away!" I yelled.

Trent continued banging on the door as I decide to get up and unlock the door, as I did I walked back into the bed as Trent opened it up rushing in grabbing his work clothes.

As he was dressing I glared at him, I really wanted to tell him off but I knew he wouldn't even listen, he just trying to hurry and got to work, but since I'm stupid I tried to.

"Can we talk?"

"Can't, got to go." He was fixing his tie in the mirror as I growled. "Figures."

Trent went over to the bed and kissed my forehead and I turned to my head away from him.

"Bye." He looked at me confused and decides to leave without another word.

"I love you." I said as he closed the door. I looked at the clock and notice it was Friday, yay no work on Friday. I got up and made me coffee as I heard my phone ring it was Duncan. "Yup?" I asked opening my phone.

"Hey Sunshine, how was Elvis?" Duncan speculated.

I shrugged. "Don't know the ass come home super drunk last night."

"Ouch, you two ok?"

"I don't think so… I think I'm going to stay with my mom this weekend."

"Oh come on Gwen, you can't leave your house because you two got in one pity fight last night."

"It's not just that Duncan, its personal." I got up washing my dishes as I put him on speaker.

There was a long pause as Duncan whispered. "Did he hit you?"

I laughed. "No don't worry, but he did say something that made me upset last night."

"Which is? " Duncan hated when I went on and on, he just wanted to go to the main point.

"He's not over that thing we did in Vegas."

"Because he thinks we still have a thing, am I right?"

"Bingo."

Duncan sighed. "Sorry man, I didn't mean things to get this extreme"

I laughed. "Don't worry it wasn't just you that night, it was both of us." I hurried and dry my hands while picking up my phone taking it off speaker. "Anyways, want to pick me up and take me to your work?"

"Yeah, I don't have to go until noon though."

"Oh ok. See you then." I was putting on my dark gray flannel with a black tank top and dark blue skinny's with my ugg boats. I straighten my hair and put my lip stick on with mascara. I notice I wa ready on time, I was bored. I cleaned the house, catch up on all my homework, played with Scruffy for a bit and notice it was only 10:47.

I hurried and notice how I need to throw up again and rushed into the bathroom. Ok, if I'm really pregnant who can be the dad? I needed to know right away.

I rushed to my washer and notice the card was still in my wash up jeans and pulled it out trying to read the card number it was soggy and blurry but lucky I got the number.

It rang about three times till I heard a voice. "Jensen clinic Center, LeShawna speaking."

"LeShawna!" I cried.

"Gwen! Oh my gosh what is up girl!"

"When did you get a job?" I asked, I talked to LeShawna about a week ago, I didn't hear any news of her wanting to work. She hates working.

"Ah, I never really got one, just helping my ma at the clinic."

"Your mom works at that clinic?"

"Yeah girl. But the big question is, why are you calling?"

It got quite as I whispered. "I'm pregnant…I think."

I heard her squeal with joy. "Oh I'm happy for you two love birds. Who knew Trent had it in him."

I did a nervous laugh and said. "Um, Trent Didn't have it in him." And began to fake laugh as LeShawna was quite, for once.

"Wait, what?"

I sighed. "LeShawna, I'm pretty sure it might not be Trent's…"

"Then who can it be then Gwen?"

It got more quite as I didn't want to say it but LeShawna read me like a book, threw the phone line though.

"Noooo! Gwen you can't be serious! I mean, that was like how long ago?"

"A month?" I said.

"And you two wasn't?"

"No… we didn't have anything..."

"And you guys… um, joined together?"

"More than five times..."

"Wow… who knew Danger boy and you can do it that many times in one night."

I chuckled nervously still. "I didn't, but now I do know. Anyways, can you make me an appointment with your mom?"

LeShawna then began typing away on her computer and heard her. "Oh no."

"What?" I said scared.

"I'm pretty filled up, but someone just canceled their appointing with my mom."

"Oh I'll just take their spot today."

"Ok, it's at noon."

"Shit."

"What now?" LeShawna asked.

"I was supposed to go to work with Duncan today?"

"Why?"

"Cause he's my best friend?"

"That also is your baby's daddy!" LeShawna began laughing as I hissed.

"Shhhh!"

"Trust me girl the news is going to spill when either your tummy starts getting big, or you can just wait till after the baby is out and everyone is going to notice that head on the babies isn't Trents."

I started laughing, so maybe Duncan wasn't the only one that thought Trent's head was slightly large.

"I hope my baby has Duncan eyes though." I smiled and rubbed my stomach as LeShawna giggled.

"Awhe, you love Duncan's eyes huh!"

"Yeah… wait NO!" I was dreaming off into Duncan's eyes. So teal, so wonderful, wait no! I'm not thinking about his eyes, I was thinking about Trent's.

"Ah screw it their no point to fight over you about eyes!"

"Alright but I'll see you around noon?"

"Yeap, See yeah Shawna."

"Peace." And with that we hung up phones.

I hurried and called Duncan.

"Hello." Duncan said cheerfully.

"What's up with you? You Sound like someone stuck a rainbow up your ass." I giggled.

"Oh harsh, can't a guy be happy today?"

"A gay guy." I spoke.

"Haha nice, anyways, you home?"

"Yeah, but..." I was about to cancel with Duncan about going to work with him till he jumped in.

"No buts just answer."

And with that, I heard a banging on my doorway. Duncan always was doing that, jerk.

I opened the door seeing him smiling at me.

"Shouldn't you ask first if I was even home?"

"I did." He lend his arm across the other side of the doorway.

"Yeah, as soon as you were in front of my door ding dong."

"Anyways, I just wanted to see Scruffy. Miss that little bastered."

I sneered. "Oh but don't want to see me? I'm offended."

"I would be too, I mean,…" Duncan looked both way as if someone was staring and spying at us and got close to my face and whispered into my right ear. "You're losing against a tarantula."

I giggled and went into my room getting Scruffy as I walked back into my living room seeing Duncan looking at the couch.

"I'm guessing you were sleeping on the couch?" He held the blanket up seeing it was on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, he was, I had the bed all to myself."

"Gosh, what a funny thing, I slept on my couch too last night."

"Oh by the way, did you and Courtney make up?" I asked as I handed him Scruffy.

He looked at me with a shit eating grin as I felt sick once again. "Ew."

"Make up sex is the best sex Gwenny."

I rolled my eyes and began putting on my two inch black heels.

"So ready to see a girl cry in pain for a tattoo?" he said swinging his car keys around I shoke my head.

"Can't, got an appointment today at the clinic." I looked into my mirror fixing my hair as I seen Duncan in the back staring at me.

"Um, when did you make an appointment?"

"Like five minutes ago?" I turned back around facing Duncan.

"I thought those things took weeks."

"No got a hook up since LeShawna was working there, helping her mom."

"It's LeShawna mom clinic?"

I nodded. "So, you go to work, I'll go to the clinic and I'll text you and let you know what happens ok."

Duncan soon started laughing hard as I looked at him confused. "What?"

"You seriously think you're going to the clinic without me? You're a real joke."

"You have to go to work."

"I can call in sick."

"Duncan." I whined. I never liked when he called in sick, he is such a great tattoo artist and I don't want them to fire him for him never showing up.

"Gwen." He whined back as I laughed. "Ok but I'm taking my car."

"Sounds good road runner."

I grabbed my leather purse and my skull keys making are way to the door. "Oh yeah forgot!" I yelled grabbing my glasses. Duncan began laughing. "Forgot you wear those." "When I don't want to put in my contacts." Duncan sat Scruffy on the counter and we left.

* * *

_**Duncan's point of view;**_

* * *

We got into her ride as I was picking a station. Gwen smiled at me as I was picking one.

"What?" I asked mad.

"You're funny." She giggled and began staring at the road.

This is why Gwen is my best friend. She just so real it's unreal to began thinking about her. I don't understand why people thought me and her a couple. Me and her are best friends, if we were anything more it would just make things weird. I still like Gwen though, but never would I have the guts to be more then are friendship into something else. I would want Gwen to be my kids mom, she's not slightly crazy and I know Gwen would love are kids deeply. But Gwen's kids belong with Trent. He would be a great dad, more then I would.

"Duncan? Duncan?" Gwen was getting me out of the trance as I looked up at Gwen again. She was wearing a gray flannel and skinny jeans with her hair straighten and her glasses.

"Hello Hippie." I teased as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said as she parked the car.

We both got out of the car as we made our way to the clinic.

As we was about to go threw the doors, Gwen grabbed my shoulder yanking me back.

"What?" I asked.

She frowned. "Just know what happens in their… you have choices ok?"

"What do you mean?" I raised eye brow.

"If the baby is yours… you don't have to take care of it… it can be are secret."

I nodded in agreement as Gwen smiled. It so cute when she smiles, plus her with her glasses on. Wait what? No I mean… ah I have no idea what I am getting myself into. We walked in awaiting our future.

She was about to step in as I grabbed her arm.

"You know you have to choices too Gwen."

"I do?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, we all do. Do you think Trent is going to still be with you if he knows me and you are having a baby?"

"I don't know." She stuttered.

"See, so if you want to stay with Trent… I would think of what we are going to do."

"Same goes for you and Courtney."

"I know, But I'm the one that isn't getting married." I picked up her left hand as she turned red.

"Oh crap." She pinched her forehead as I nodded.

"See."

"Ok, let's just think about that stuff after this appointment." She moved her hair aside from her face and pulled a fake smile she always knows how to do.

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked in once again scared to death.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**

**Anyways! Thinking of names for a baby..**

**Boy Or Girl? :D**


End file.
